Testing love
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for 2 years, Bella's a senior in High school and Edward's a sophomore at college. What happens when Bella starts receiving emails doubting Edward's faithfulness to her? AH, Sequel to Out of the blue, read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 1

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" I was still half asleep but my best friend Alice was screaming in my ear. She's the only one who would call me at 6:30 for school.

"Let me sleep!" I groaned and hung up on her. Wrong move! She called me back and continued screaming.

"COME ON BELLA! IT'S SENIOR YEAR! You would be excited if Edward were here," Alice said singing the last part.

"If Edward were here I'd be super excited, but he's not and neither is Jasper," Edward had been my boyfriend for 2 1/2 years and Jasper had been Alice's boyfriend since 7th or 8th grade.

"I know, sad day! But get up! Pick me up at 7:20!" she said and hung up. I groaned as I got up and got dressed for school. I grabbed a blue shirt and a blue jean skirt with a matching purse that Alice bought me and insisted that I wear the first day of school. I heard my phone go off with Edward's ring tone; I saw an adorable text from him when I picked it up.

'Hey beautiful! Have a amazing day at school and remember I love u, E'. I smiled to myself and sent a reply.

'I miss u! I hope I have a great day today, but it'll be boring without the love of my life next to me, I love u 2, B'. I hit send and headed out the door to pick up Alice.

I climbed in Edward's Volvo and smiled remembering times he drove me to school. Alice didn't have her permit yet so I was her driver, we went to the mall together and movies and school, she was my best friend.

I arrived at Alice's house right at 7:20 and Alice was waiting for me on the front step. Her phone in hand no doubt she was texting Jasper.

"Good morning!" Alice said happy as always.

"Hey! I didn't appreciate the wake up call this morning," I said and drove off.

"I warned you, like, 3 weeks ago that I would do that and you didn't believe me!" she said and started putting make up on. "That's your fault!"

"Whatever," I said and pulled to a stop at a red light. I adjusted my mirrors as I waited for the light to change. Finally after what felt like a lifetime the light finally changed and I accelerated.

"So when we get there I have to put this make up on you!" Alice said waving some eye shadow in my peripheral vision.

"Alice, I can put makeup on myself," I said a little rougher than necessary, I sighed, "I'm sorry Alice, I'm just nervous,"

"I am too, don't worry," she said in a reassuring voice then laughed. "I bet you and Edward talked until like 12 last night!"

"No, until 11:30! Get it right!" I said and she laughed and started making fun of me.

" 'Oh Edward, I love you so much!' 'I love you too Bella! Have a great day tomorrow!'" she said and started laughing.

"I'm not as mean as you so I won't make of you and Jasper!" I said and parked at the school.

"Come here!" Alice said and I groaned as I headed over to her.

"Alice, I have to go get my schedule," I said making up an excuse to leave. She stomped her foot but put the eye shadow up and followed me to the office.

"Hi Bella!" Ms. Cope said smiling kindly.

"Hi, Ms. Cope!" I said and sighed, "I need my schedule,"

"Okay," she said and turned around to find my schedule.

"I hope we have classes together," Alice said holding her schedule to her chest.

"Me too!" I said and thanked Ms. Cope when I got my schedule.

"So we have English, Pre-Cal, and lunch together! That's it!" she groaned and headed out of the office.

"ALICE!" I yelled and ran after her. I bumped into someone and sighed.

"I am so sorry!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Adam Landen, a senior like me. I had dated him when Edward was dating Val.

"Adam!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey Bells! You glad it's senior year?" he asked flashing a smile that had got me attracted to him in the first place.

"You bet!" I said smiling back. "How was your summer?"

"It was amazing! I went to Florida for the summer and spent it with my aunt, you?"

"Edward came back for the summer and we spent it together," I said and he nodded.

"Ya'll have dated for what? 2 years now?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep! And he's still as sweet as he was the first day I met him," I said and he shifted and I could tell he was uncomfortable. "So what's your schedule?"

"Um… Government, English, Physics, Anatomy, and Pre Cal," he said reading off his schedule.

"Sweet! We have Government, Anatomy and Pre Cal together!" I said and heard the bell ring.

"Well I have to go, it was great to see you again Bells!" Adam said and started walking to first period then turned back, "want to walk with me to class?" I smiled

"Sure," I said and caught up to him. The rest of the day passed in a blur and Adam sat with Alice and me at lunch. We had become great friends again and instantly started making plans to go see a movie together.

"We are the three musketeers!" Adam said putting his knife in the middle of the table making me laugh.

"All for one!" Alice said having her knife join his.

"And one for all," I said reluctantly putting my knife up too.

"So what are we going to see this weekend?" Adam asked taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Nothing this weekend," Alice said not saying anything else.

"Why not?" I asked finally finishing up my food.

"I have plans," Alice said forcefully and I sighed.

"Alright, well Adam since Alice has plans you want to go see Tangled at like 12:30?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan!" Adam said and got up and walked away.

"So going on a date?" Alice asked and I stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm in love with Edward!" I said and fake punched her.

"So you coming over today after school?" She asked as we dumped our food and walked out the cafeteria.

"I can't, I have to apply for jobs," I said and she made a face.

"Yuck!" Alice said and I sighed.

"Well, my mom isn't exactly providing food for me," I said as we walked into the main building.

"That stinks! Be at my house at like 3 on Saturday," Alice said and ran to class.

After the day was over Alice decided to hang out with Adam and I went job hunting. I applied at Claire's, Bealls, Payless, and Pier 1 and waited to hear something. As I was driving home an idiot driver cut in front of me making me hit my breaks hard and I ran into a fence; a tiny one but still a fence. I got out of the car and saw a dent in the right side of the Volvo.

"OH NO!" I yelled and put my hands on my side.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Alice running over to me with Adam right behind her.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked and Alice made a face when she saw the Volvo.

"He's going to be mad," she said and I sighed.

"I know! But it's the first accident I've had in it! He'll be happy that I'm alive and okay," I said and truly believed what I said. He wouldn't be that mad, Edward loved me, I'm alive and well and that's all that mattered to him, I knew him too well.

A/N: How was it? Surprised I wrote a sequel? ME TOO! Anyway review and tell me what you think! I have a new story called Things unknown to me and I would appreiciate it if you reviewed it as well as this. I think my writing skills have improved because I have written a book granted it's not published but I'm working on that part... Anyway reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 2

That Saturday at 11 AM Adam arrived at my house and we hung out for 30 minutes before heading to the movie theatre.

"Wanna share a medium bucket of popcorn?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"Sure! I'll buy the drinks!" I said and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No way! I'm paying!" he said and ordered a medium diet coke and a medium Dr. Pepper.

"Thank you," I said taking my diet coke from him.

"You're welcome, milady!" he said and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Um… Let's switch the subject!" I said as we walked into the theatre and took our seats.

"This is going to be an awesome movie!" Adam said and I smiled.

"Yep!" I said and waited for the theatre to go dark signaling that the movie was starting.

"So, Alice and Jasper still dating?" Adam asked trying to make small talk.

"Yep! Have been since the 8th grade," I said and sighed.

"So…"

"Yep," I said and was glad the movie started before he could say anything. Halfway through the movie I looked over at Adam and saw his hand open; he wanted to hold my hand. I hope he didn't think there was still some sort of connection between us.

When the movie was over it was 2:30 and I realized I had 30 minutes to get to Alice's house.

"So when you going to fix your car?" Adam asked staring at the dent engraved on the hood of the car.

"When I get a job and have some money," I said climbing in.

"Just drop me off at Wal-Mart, I have to work," he said and I nodded. He turned the radio on and was listening to highlights of football games.

"I can't believe our team lost last night," Adam said cutting the radio off as we pulled up to Wal-mart. It was 2:45; I had 15 minutes. "See ya later!" Adam said getting out and flashing me a smile.

"Bye!" I said and sped off. It was exactly 3 when I drove up and saw a Taxi pulling out of the drive.

"BELLA! YOU'RE LATE!" Alice yelled when I climbed out.

"You told me to be here at 3!" I said and she stared at the hood of my car.

"No job yet?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, but I applied at places, that's good!" I said and sighed. "So Adam, still likes me,"

"How could you tell?" she asked sitting down.

"When we were at the movies he bought my drink, and held his hand open and wanted me to put my hand in his!" I said and sat down on the porch steps.

"DON'T SIT DOWN! COME IN!" Alice yelled pulling me up.

"Alice!" I groaned as I got up and walked in. I instantly heard laughing and talking. I walked into the living room and saw Edward and Jasper sitting on the couch talking and laughing with Rose and Emmett.

"Then Edward forgot to pick me up on the way down here so I had to walk to the gas station," Jasper said not happy.

"But my guy's tough!" Alice said making me smile. Why didn't I say something to Edward and make him turn around.

"Yep! He sure is! He has to be to date you," Edward said turning at looking at us. I smiled at him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Alice glared at him and looked at me.

"You really going to let him say that?" Alice said and I shrugged and sat down next to him instantly intertwining our hands.

"Sure," I said and stared at him. It had been so long since I saw him in person, I had missed his eyes and his face.

"Come on," Edward said getting up and leading me to the backyard. We sat down on the swing and continued to hold hands.

"I've missed you," I admitted looking down. He took his left hand and lifted my face up.

"Is it possible that you've gotten prettier in the short time that I haven't seen you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'm the same," I said and he shook his head.

"No, you're not," he said and I smiled and felt my cheeks turn red.

"I have to tell you something but I know you won't be mad because you'll be glad I'm alright," I said smiling and he stared at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There's um… a little dent in the hood of the Volvo," I said and he ran through the house and to the car. I sat on the swing and heard him scream.

"WHAT?" he yelled and I walked through the kitchen and Alice looked at me.

"You told him?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said and walked out. He was touching the Volvo's hood and sighing.

"This was my first car," he said and I sighed.

"But I'm alright," I said and he stared at me.

"Bells, I love you and I'm glad you're alright but you put a dent in my baby!" he said staring at me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm going to have it fixed when I get some money and a job!" I said and he sighed.

"Fine," he said and kissed me passionately.

"I love you!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey guys!" I looked up and saw Adam walking up.

"Hey Adam, Edward you remember Adam?" I asked putting a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Yeah," he said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What did you need?" I asked and he sighed.

"I left my jacket in your car,"

"My car," Edward corrected glaring at him.

"Okay," I said and opened the door and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" he said and Alice ran out.

"ADAM!" Alice yelled and waved.

"Hey Alice," Adam said waving and smiling.

"I'll see you guys Monday!" Adam said and got into his taxi.

"What was that about? Adam's one of my friends!" I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just go crazy when I saw you with other guys," he said leaning against the car.

"Why?" I asked staring up at him and finally putting my hand on his cheek.

"Because I love you to much to lose you to another guy," he said putting his hands on my cheeks. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, no guy can compete with you!" I said and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. This was a day I would never forget.

A/N: Hey guys! How was it? Thanks for the reviews, how did you like that ending? so Reviews? They mean alot and if you know anyone who read Out of the blue then tell them about this story so they can read the sequel, and tell your friends about the out of the blue series so they can enjoy it too! Anyway reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 3

"Bella, I'm going out for the evening," my mom said. I was laying on the couch texting Edward who had gone back to California two days ago.

"Don't you always?" I asked sighing.

"No need to use that tone with me!" she said walking out. I sighed and put my books on the table in front of me and got something to eat before checking my email for the tenth time hoping Edward would email me something. I was just logging in when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked and heard laughing in the background.

"Hey Bells! It's Adam and Alice! We're on three way!" Alice screamed and I laughed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said moving back to the couch.

"Nothing, we were just talking about doing something after school tomorrow! You want to do something? Maybe hang out somewhere?"

"I don't know guys, it depends," I said going back to my computer to find out I had 5 emails.

"Well just go out for ice cream?" Adam said and I sighed.

"I guess, listen guys I have to go," I said and hung up and began reading the emails. The first was from Edward as were the rest except for one. I opened the one that was from an unknown sender.

'How are you sure he's being faithful?'

That message made my mind going in circles. Edward was always faithful, he wasn't the type to cheat, and I knew that. I closed out of the email and sat back down on the couch.

The next morning I woke up still on the couch and saw everything the way I had left it the night before. I got up and walked to my room and saw it was 6:30; I had woken up right on time. I picked out a blue shirt with a pair of blue jean Capri's and checked my mom's room to see if she came in last night. Her bed was made and I could tell she had not been home since last night.

I poured myself a bowl of frosted flakes and sat down at the table while my mind was still chewing on that email I had gotten. I was half tempted to text Edward and ask but what if it was true. He had told me himself that he loved me too much to lose me. I cleaned my bowl and headed out for another fun day of school.

"Hey!" Alice said when I drove up.

"Hi," I said and she stared at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sometimes I hated having a best friend who could read me so well.

"Nothing," I lied and started driving.

"You're lying," she said; this was one of those times.

"I can't tell you Alice!" I said and she nodded.

"Fine, see if I get your boyfriend back down here for a weekend," she said and I sighed.

"I promise I'll tell you soon but just not now!" I said and parked in my spot at the school.

"HEY GUYS!" Adam said running to us when we got out.

"ADAM!" Alice screamed and ran to him.

"ALICE!" Adam yelled and hugged her. I grabbed my bag and put it on my shoulder before heading over to them.

"Adam, something is wrong with our Bella!" Alice said grabbing his arm.

"Nothing is wrong!" I said and walked away.

At lunch I was sitting outside reading the email over and over when I got a text from an unknown number.

"OH GREAT!" I said a little louder than necessary. People stared over at me and I just looked down at my phone.

'You're sister's in on it,' was all this message said but yet it was worse than the email. My breathing started getting slower until I couldn't breathe at all. It was like I was in a tunnel until I heard Alice calling my name in the distance.

"BELLA!" I felt Alice shaking me by my shoulders; Adam was standing behind her with concern in his eyes.

"What?" I asked and slowly noticed the people crowded around us.

"Are you okay?" she asked sitting down in front of me.

"I'm fine," I said and saw my hand shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Bella, you need to go to the nurse?" Adam asked and I shook my head fiercely.

"No," I said sharply and put my phone away.

"Bella, your lips are white! Please let us take you to the nurse," Alice said and I sighed. I got up and walked to my class leaving Alice and Adam watching me helplessly.

That afternoon when I got to my car I saw Adam in the drivers seat and his car was gone.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked when Adam rolled down the window.

"You are in no condition to drive," Adam said and I sighed as I stared him down.

"Adam, I'm not sick, I got a text that bothered me," I said and he ignored that statement and pointed to the passenger seat next to him.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I got in.

"She had to stay for something, someone's driving her home," he said as he took off, "so what happened?"

"What?" I asked as I turned my phone on.

"What was the message?" he asked keeping focused on the road. I wanted to tell him everything right there but what about Alice? She was my best friend and Adam was an ex.

"I need to tell someone anyway," I said sighing. "Yesterday when I was talking to you and Alice on the phone, well I got an email from someone in California and they said 'how do you know he's being faithful?' I know this person is talking about Edward, I put that email off then today at lunch I got a text from the same person and they said 'you're sisters in on it,'" I paused to catch my breath, he took it I was done.

"Is he being faithful?" he asked pulling up in front of my house and putting the car in park.

"I know he is!" I said and sighed, "the text is what bothered me when you guys came up, I know Edward loves me he said 'I love you to much to lose you to another guy', he loves me,"

"Bella, he might be cheating," he said and I sighed.

"He's not! Stop saying that! You're jeaoulus because I'm not with you!" I said slamming the door and walking into my house.

A/N: Hey guys! How was it? Thanks for the reviews, how did you like that ending? so Reviews? They mean alot!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been 2 months since I started getting the emails and they kept coming. All said the same thing, 'how was I sure?' 'He was bringing a guest to thanksgiving dinner,'

Adam understood what was going on where as Alice was still completely clueless.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Adam asked one day as I was sitting at a picnic table at lunch. He put his hands on my neck and started massaging my neck.

"Please don't," I said and he moved his hands.

"What's wrong? You're boyfriend's cheating on you, why not cheat on him?" he asked and continued to massage my neck against my will.

"First off, you are being a jerk and 2nd he's not cheating on me! Now leave me alone!" I said getting up and storming off.

"Bella! Are you coming over thanksgiving?" Alice asked. It was the end of school and it was now Thanksgiving break, I would get to see Edward tonight.

"Maybe after I finish with my sister and my mom," I said shutting the Volvo door and climbing in.

"Okay, well look who's picking me up!" Alice said and pointed to a dark figure underneath a tree.

"EDWARD?" I yelled and it came out as a question, Alice smiled and nodded.

"You can thank me later," she said and I looked at his truck that Esme and Carlisle had gotten him for college, there was a girl about his age sitting in the passenger seat. I saw him starting to walk over but I got in and drove away. All the emails and text came to mind, one was right; he did bring someone.

That night Alice called me and started yelling at me.

"BELLA! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER STANDING THERE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled and I sighed.

"Alice, I can't tell you," I said and she sighed.

"Fine, open your door! He's at your house," she said and hung up.

"BELLA! I know you talked to my sister," Edward yelled through the door.

"I'm not opening the door!" I said leaning against it.

"What did I do?" he asked quietly and I sighed. I opened the door reluctantly and saw the handsome face; I'd missed seeing it for two months. I instantly melted inside and hugged him. "That's more like it," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you!" I said and smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too!" he said and kissed me quickly before looking at his truck. I looked back and saw a figure sitting in his truck; he waved and motioned for the figure to come over.

"Who is that?" I asked feeling a little jeaoulus.

"Emma Caring, she's a sophomore at my college, she didn't have any place to go," he said and I saw a beautiful girl hop out of his truck. She had strawberry blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

"So you brought her here?" I asked low enough so only he could hear.

"Bella, please don't be the jeaoulus girlfriend!" he said and I sighed as I watched her walk up wearing Edward's leather jacket.

"She's wearing your jacket?" I growled through my teeth and he sighed and rubbed my back.

"Bella, this is Emma, Emma this is Bella!" Edward said and Emma smiled kindly before speaking.

"Hi, I'm glad to meet you Edward's told me about you," she said and I sighed.

"Really? He never mentioned you," I said and Edward sighed.

"You know what? This isn't my house but why don't we go in?" he asked and I walked in.

"So Bella, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Edward asked and I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Why are you acting like that?" he asked when we got in there and he made sure Emma couldn't hear.

"Acting like what?" I asked taking a bite out of an apple.

"Hey Edward?" Emma asked and I immediately looked away from her,

"Um… I'm ready to go," she said and I sighed.

"Well, we were kind of talking!" I said and Edward sighed as he looked at me.

"I'll take you home," he said to her then looked in my direction, "we'll talk later," he said and didn't bother to give me a hug or kiss my forehead but just walked out.

Why was I doing this? Edward was a great boyfriend and I was chasing him away by being a jealous girlfriend, I was a horrible person.

Edward never came back to my house and I ended up passing out on my couch.

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes and saw Emily standing over me. Her face was lit up with a smile.

"EM!" I yelled and gave her a hug.

"How is my baby sister doing?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm doing great!" I said then remembered last night, "well not so great,"

"What's wrong? This is what big sisters are for," she said making me smile. I told her everything that happened and she nodded. "I know Emma, she's pretty cool!"

"Not helping," I said putting some hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry, but he loves you, I'm sure he wouldn't leave you for another girl,"

"Ya think?" I asked and she nodded. "You're right, I'm going to go over to his house," I said and ran to my car and sped off to his house.

When I got there I saw Edward and Emma just pulling up to his house. She had an armful of groceries and, him being the gentlemen he was, he grabbed some from her and walked in the house. I pulled up next to his truck and waited a minute before going to the door. I knocked gently and waited for him to open the door with a smile on his face, he would greet me with a kiss and hug me tightly before letting me in.

Alice finally came to the door and looked me over before shutting the door in my face.

"ALICE!" I yelled and kept hitting the door.

"What?" she asked slightly opening the door.

"Please, let me talk to Edward!" I said and she sighed.

"Fine," she said and opened the door so I could walk in. I found Edward sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich with Emma.

"Edward?" I asked and he reluctantly turned to look at me.

"What?" he asked and I sighed.

"Can I talk to you? Please! I'm sorry about last night I don't know why I was acting like that," yes you do, I told myself.

"Bella, come outside with me," he said getting up and walking out. I suddenly felt like a little kid that did something bad.

"Listen, Edward," I said and he sighed as he sat down.

"What?" he asked and I sighed as I looked down at the ground.

"I don't want to lose you! I can't imagine my life without you in it! When I try it kills me!" I yelled staring at him. "I love you,"

"Bella, I thought you wouldn't be the jealous girlfriend, I thought you were better than that," he said getting up and staring at me.

"I am! But when I saw her wearing your jacket it got to me!" I said and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella," he said and walked over to me, he wrapped his arms around me and let me bury my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, but it made me think about a life without you! Like I said I can't lose you," I said and he sighed.

"I love you too, you'll never lose me," he said and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to worry about other girls, the other girls need to worry about you,"

"I love you," I repeated once again and he nodded.

"Come on, you want a sandwich? Emma and I were going out for pizza you wanna come?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked in.

"Is everything better?" Alice asked and I looked at him before nodding.

"AWWW! I love a happy ending!"

A/N: Hey guys! How was it? Thanks for the reviews, how did you like that ending? so Reviews? They mean alot!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 5

"Goodbye, my love!" Edward said making me laugh.

"Goodbye!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, don't forget it," he said kissing my cheek.

"I won't," I said and saw Emma staring at us. I imagined she was picturing that it was her in his arms instead of me.

"Call me if you need anything," he said and I nodded, "I mean it anytime, day or night,"

"I will," I said smiling. He opened the door for Emma and she flashed him a flirty smile before looking at me.

"It was nice to meet you Bella!" she said and I smiled. Edward walked over to me and kissed me before looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much," he said and I smiled.

"I feel the same," I said and he rubbed his finger over my cheek.

"I'll see you at Christmas," he said and walked back to his truck.

Two weeks later and the emails and text stopped coming. I was glad, it was one less thing I had to think about.

"Hello my fellow musketeer," Adam said appearing next to me.

"Hey!" I said smiling.

"So, there's this new movie that came out, you wanna watch it at my house?" I gave him a glare and sighed. "It's not a date!"

"Sure it's not?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll even ask Alice to go," he said and I sighed.

"I'll ask her," I said and walked away. I didn't think he would is the reason I decided to ask.

"Hey Bella! Guess who called me last night!" she said smiling and I sighed.

"Do I get three guesses?" I asked and she nodded, "Jasper, Jasper, and Jasper"

"Ha ha, very funny!" she said and smiled, "but right!"

"Listen Adam has a new movie that he wants me to watch at his house and I don't want him to think it's a date cause I'm dating Edward, so can you come?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course!" she said before skipping to class. Alice was weird but she was my best friend.

Later I was sitting at a table reading a Lurlene McDaniel book Alice came up and she looked scared.

"I can't go," she said looking down.

"What? Why not?" I asked putting my book down.

"I just can't, I'm sorry!" she said and sat down.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked moving next to her.

"I can't! Leave me alone!" she said and walked away.

That afternoon I was at my car and saw Alice talking to Adam. So that was it? Adam told her not to go.

"ADAM!" I yelled and Alice's attention turned to me as did Adam's. I marched over to them.

"Hey Bella!" Adam said sounding nervous.

"Adam, you have no right telling Alice not to go to movie night! Ya know what? Forget it! Movie night's cancelled!" I said and looked at Alice, "come on!" She followed me and got into the car.

"Alice, I'm sorry about Adam, don't worry we can hang out tonight," I said and she sighed.

"Nah, I'm going to call Jasper," she said and the rest of the ride was silent. She said goodbye when she got out. She was calling Jasper and I would call Edward. I really needed to hear his voice and talk.

When I got home I saw that there was a new message on the answering machine, I hit play and listened to it.

"Hey, sweetie! I won't be home tonight just letting you know, love you!" it was my mom. Of course she wouldn't be home, when is she?

"Hey, you've reached Edward, I'm taken so if you want a date your too late, leave a message!" his voice said and I sighed. I was sad by the fact that he didn't answer.

"Hey, this is your girlfriend, I need to talk to you so call me back, love ya!" I said and hung up. I put my phone down on the counter and went to lie down on the couch till he called me back. I could call Alice but she was probably talking to Jasper. I looked at the time and saw it was 8:30. Edward still hadn't called back in two hours. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number yet again and I got the same response. Left another message, which made this the 20th message, he would have a lot of missed calls.

I looked at my clock one last time and saw it was after 11; I was being silly. He was probably asleep by now. I climbed in bed and sighed.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you," I whispered and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and poured a bowl of cereal before heading out to my car. I checked my phone one last time before driving to pick Alice up.

"Good Morning!" Alice said hopping in. It was obvious she talked to Jasper last night.

"Hey," I said not as cheerful.

"You didn't talk to Edward?" she asked with a sad face and I shook my head.

"Nah, I called him like 20 times and he never answered! The first time I left a message was like 6:30, then the last time 8:30," I said and sighed, "Alice, he wouldn't cheat on me right?"

"Of course not! Look I'm sorry about slamming the door in your face the other day, but I wasn't happy," she said and I nodded.

"Alice, you're my best friend, but that was between me and your brother," I said and she nodded. I parked in my spot and heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I asked and sighed when I heard Edward's voice.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call, I was doing homework with Emma," he said and I groaned.

"You were only doing homework?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Listen, do any girls like flirt with you at college?" I asked.

"No, because I say I'm dating a wonderful girl," he said making me smile, "do guys flirt with you?"

"Yes," I said and was about to say more when he interrupted.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked and I sighed.

"NO!" I yelled and saw Adam coming up. Great! That is not what I needed.

"BELLA!" Adam yelled and Edward groaned.

"Bella, you're cheating on me? Wow! Never expected you to do that," he said and I tried to say something but he kept going on, "You know what? We're over!" he said and hung up. This couldn't be happening.

A/N: Hey guys! How was it? Sorry it's been forever since I've updated but I have had no time! I'm so busy! Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

"Edward! COME ON!" Emma yelled outside my dorm. What had I just done? I stared at the phone on my textbook and sighed.

"Emma, go away!" I yelled and instead of going away she walked in.

"What's wrong? we always have movie night on Thursdays!" she whined and I sighed.

"I can't tonight maybe tomorrow, or wait or never! I just made the biggest mistake of my life and I'm going home for the weekend," I said grabbing my keys and escorting her out.

"But what about school tomorrow?" she asked as I locked my dorm door.

"Don't worry about me and school, I'm making perfect grades," I said and got into my car and drove to Bella's. I had made the biggest mistake of my life and all I could hope is Bella would forgive me.

Things were dark and quiet on the road 3 hours later. I almost stopped to pick up Jasper for Alice but I was on a mission.

I arrived at Bella's house at 9:00 PM and saw all the lights were off. Maybe she was already asleep; if she was I would just sleep on the front step and wait for morning's light. I got out of my car and rang the doorbell. Nothing. I rang it again and finally heard someone coming to the door. The door opened slowly and I saw Bella's beautiful face staring at me.

"Yes?" she asked and I sighed.

"I was stupid! I'm sorry, I had a test to study for and I was stressed, my brain wasn't working and I'm here to ask for a second chance," I said all honesty in my voice. She opened the door wider and I saw she was in her PJ's, I woke her up; great that wouldn't score me points on second chance.

"Edward, how can I give you a second chance if you don't even trust me?" she asked and I nodded.

"But I trust you!" I said and she sighed.

"I don't know," she said then sighed, "I'm sorry for thinking you would cheat on me with Emma,"

"No, you have every right to think that, she was flirting with me the whole time we were down here, and then we have a movie night every Thursday night so of course you have every right to think that!" I said and kept giving examples of why she thought there was something between Emma and me. Bella continued to stare at me with soft brown eyes as I rambled on and on. Finally she walked over to me and hugged me. "What was that for?" I asked and she stared at me.

"To stop the rambling!" she laughed and sighed, "It's chilly outside you want to come in and have a cup of hot chocolate or coffee?"

"Sure," I said and walked in.

We stayed up until midnight laughing and talking. She was so amazing and I could only imagine how much it hurt when I broke up with her.

"You wanna sleep in the guest room?" she asked getting up and yawning. She looked so cute yawning; it was like she was a little kitten.

"Nah, I'll go on home, I'm here for the weekend," I said and she smiled.

"Okay, well be careful going home," she said and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you," I whispered in her hair and sighed, "I'm such an idiot for doing that to you,"

"I love you too," she said and kissed me before walking with me to the door.

"Bye," I said and got in my car and drove home.

Bella's POV

I closed the door behind Edward and sighed. I had the best boyfriend; I couldn't imagine any other guy who would drive from California to my home just to fix things. I walked up to my room and set my alarm before falling asleep.

6:30 came way to fast the next morning. I woke up and was sore from falling asleep on the couch for an hour. I got up reluctantly and checked my mom's room; I was surprised to actually find her asleep in her bed. I got dressed and poured me a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Bella!" My mom said surprising me.

"Hi mom?" I said and it came out as a question.

"Why are you surprised to see me awake?" she asked making coffee.

"Because, you are never usually home at this time!" I said putting my bowl in the sink and turning to face her.

"I know, but I talked to your sister and she told me I need to act more like a mom to you," she said and I nodded.

"Well I'm going to school, bye," I said and walked out. I got into my car and drove to Alice's, but this time I wouldn't wait for her outside, I would walk in and hug Edward.

"HEY!" Alice said and I saw she was waiting outside.

"Hi," I said sadly and started to drive off but she sighed.

"Bella, my brother won't be happy if you drive off without saying hi," she said and immediately put the car in park and went to the house.

"RAWR!" Edward yelled attacking me when I walked in the door.

"Good morning!" I said hugging him.

"I love you!" he said and sighed, "I had to tell you that before you went to school!"

"Haha, I would have seen you afterward!" I said and he groaned.

"I wouldn't have been able to wait that long!" he said and sighed, "you want to have dinner here tonight?"

"I don't know, my mom decided to try to be a mom, how about you eat dinner with me and my mom?" I asked and he looked down.

"OF COURSE!" He yelled and I smiled.

"All right well I gotta get to school! I'll see you later!" I said kissing him before walking out the door.

When Alice and I got out of the car we saw Adam waiting for us.

"Get away Adam!" I warned and started walking.

"I KNOW! Bad friend move!" Adam said and I sighed.

"That's an understatement!" I said and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, but when we dated I was madly in love with you, I have been for a long time and it hurt me that you loved Edward so much and you still love him a lot," Adam said with all honesty in his voice.

"Guys we're the three musketeers, I'm sorry I was so jealous, can we try again?" Adam asked and I sighed.

"I don't think so, not now anyway," I said and walked down to first period.

I was glad when it was the end of the day and I was able to go to Alice's house and hang out with Edward.

"I MISSED YOU!" Edward said running out to me when I got there and spun me around.

"I missed you too!" I said and intertwined our hands as we walked into our house.

"Hi Bella!" Rosalie said when I walked in.

"Hey Rose!" I said hugging her.

"I haven't seen you in like a year!" she said and I smiled.

"You had to get married to Emmett who travels for work!" I said and she laughed.

"Yep, that's the downside of being married to a person who is a clown for a living!" Rosalie laughed, then looked at Edward next to me, "Edward what are you going to do?"

"I think be a doctor," he said and Rosalie looked at me.

"Bella, you'll be lucky if you marry him," Rosalie said and I sighed.

"What? Let's change the subject!" I said laughing nervously.

"Did Alice or Edward tell you?" Rosalie asked and I shook my head. "I'm 5 weeks pregnant,"

"NO WAY!" I screamed and hugged her.

"Yeah," she said and started talking happily about it.

"Hello Bella!" Esme said walking through.

"Hi Esme," I said hugging her.

"How are you doing?" she asked rubbing my back.

"I'm doing good! I actually have to get home and help my mom cook dinner," I said sighing.

"Okay, bye hon," Esme said going into the kitchen.

"I'll see you later!" I said hugging Edward before walking out.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Alice running to me.

"Yeah?" I said and she ran to the passenger side and grabbed her purse.

"Bye!" she said and ran back into the house. I got into the car and drove home.

"BELLA! Could you get the cookies out of the oven?" my mom asked the minute I walked into the door.

"Yeah," I said and ran to the oven cutting it off. "Mom, Edward's coming for dinner,"

"Okay! We're having fried chicken if that's okay," she said and I sighed.

"Yeah, it's fine!" I said putting the cookies onto a plate and setting them on the table.

"Do you want to make some tea or just drink sodas?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Soda's fine with me," I said and sighed, "you want me to do anything?"

"No," she said and I sighed. I went to the computer and checked my email. I wasn't surprised when I saw an email from the unknown sender.

"**He's lying!"**

"NO HE'S NOT!" I yelled at the computer as I got up and sat on the couch trying to get the email out of my head. I was deep in thoughts when I heard knocking on the door. I got up and threw the door open and was relieved to see Edward there with flowers in his hands.

"Santa brought you an early Christmas present," he said and I smiled.

"Hi!" I said hugging him and taking the flowers.

"How are you?" he asked walking in kissing me on the cheek.

"Good," I said and saw him walking towards the computer, the email was still up.

"Who's lying?" he asked looking at the email.

"Um… I don't know," I said looking down.

"Hi Edward!" my mom said and I smiled. For once I was relieved she walked in when she did.

"Hey Ms. Swan," he said smiling politely.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said walking out. Edward sat on the couch not saying anymore about the email.

"Come here!" he said and I went and sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so lucky!" I said smiling.

"No, you're not lucky, I'm the lucky one!" he said and I smiled. I closed my eyes and was getting comfortable when my cell phone went off.

"What?" I asked grumpy when I answered it. Edward readjusted and laughed.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Alice asked sighing.

"Never mind, what do you want?" I asked with the same tone.

"Wanna spend the night tomorrow?" she asked and I sighed.

"Hold on," I said getting up and walking to the kitchen, "mom, can I spend the night at Alice's tomorrow?"

"Of course," she said and I nodded.

"I'll be there at 12:00!" I said hanging up and sitting next to Edward.

"I've leaving tomorrow," Edward said toying with my hair. I immediately sat straight and focused intently on his face.

"What? Why can't you leave Sunday?" I asked taking hold of his hand.

"I need to get home, it's a 2 hour drive," Edward said and I sighed.

"Fine," I said getting up and walking away. All this time I thought I would have him for the whole weekend. I was at the bookshelf staring into the kitchen when I felt his arms go around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said and I sighed.

"It's fine, sorry it was unexpected," I admitted and looked at him, "I love you,"

"And I you," he said and I smiled.

At 7:30 dinner was finally ready and my mom sat at the head of the table while Edward and I sat side-by-side laughing and talking.

"Dinner was really good, Ms. Swan," Edward said smiling. I had my arms around his waist and his right arm was around my shoulder.

"You are welcome anytime Edward," my mom said touching his arm lightly before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said hugging him inhaling his scent.

"Okay, I love you so much!" he said spinning me around. When he put me down he kissed me like it would be our last. After that he left and I fell asleep.

A/N: Hey guys! How was it? Sorry it's been forever since I've updated but I have had no time! I'm so busy! Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and found my mom still asleep. I went to the computer and printed out all the emails to take to Alice so she could read them. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30. I had an hour and a half to kill before going to Alice's. I turned the TV on and found nothing on. I sighed and went to the kitchen and began to make some breakfast when I heard a knock on the back door. I opened it and saw Edward.

"Hey, you have saved me from boredom! Come on in," I said shutting the door behind him, "hungry?"

"Sure," he said sitting down and it was when I was putting food on plates that I noticed something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing," he lied and began to eat. I sighed and touched his hand.

"We love each other, what's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't know, something feels wrong," he said before sighing. I nodded and smiled.

"I have to tell you something," I said getting up and picking up the stack of printed emails. I put them down in front of him and he stared at the 50-page pile.

"What is this?" he asked staring at the first email I ever got that said 'How are you sure he's being faithful?'

"It's all about you," I said.

"What?" he asked looking at them.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked straight forward. He looked up at me in shock.

"No, I don't know who is sending you these emails but I know someone who can find out, come on," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out.

I wasn't surprised when we pulled up to his house and ran up to Alice's room.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled pounding on the door.

"What?" Alice groaned throwing the door open.

"We need your…" Edward searched for the right word, "skills,"

"I'm listening," Alice said waking up a little bit.

"Someone's been sending these emails to Bells and we want to know who it is," Edward said and I looked at him. He looked so hot when he was taking charge.

"Okay, let me see them," she said taking them from him and walking back to her bed. I walked in and sat next to her.

"This is what you were hiding from me?" Alice asked staring up at me.

"I'm sorry," I said and she sighed. Edward sat next to me and pulled me to him.

"This is so simple!" Alice laughed and Edward sighed.

"Alice, who's sending them?" he asked and she sighed.

"You're friend, Emma," she said and I sighed.

"I knew it," I said and Edward groaned.

"Look, I have to go, I'll talk to her when I get back," he said getting up and walking out. I sighed and followed him.

"EDWARD!" I yelled and he stopped and turned around.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"This hurts you, because she was your friend and I'm sorry," I said and he sighed.

"I don't get it, she said she was fine with us being friends," he said and I walked over to him.

"She likes you, I knew it when I first saw her, that's why I was jealous but if you still are friends with her after this, I'm okay with it, I just know that you're not cheating on me," I said hugging him and he sighed.

"How come I'm so lucky?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," I said letting go and he sighed.

"I love you too," he said and smiled.

"You better get going," I said and sighed, "call me when you get there,"

"Yes mom!" Edward said sarcastically and I smiled, "bye,"

I watched as he got in his car and drove off. I sighed and walked back in the house, I realized one thing; I had no ride home to get my stuff. Edward had driven me here.

"How could you keep that from me? Your best friend!" Alice yelled at me interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Alice, I couldn't tell you cause you would have told Jasper who would have told Edward, and I didn't want him to know," I admitted and sighed.

"Does Adam know?" she asked looking down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Alice," I said and she sighed.

"It's fine, but for the record, I wouldn't have told Jasper," she said and sighed.

"I'm still spending the night?" I asked and she nodded.

"DUH!" she said and pulled me up.

It felt like I had been there forever when my phone went off.

"Where's your stuff?" Alice asked and I held up my finger.

"Hey!" I said and I heard Edward sigh.

"Hey, I made it okay, I'm about to go talk to Emma," Edward said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe, I know she's your friend," I said and he sighed.

"Yeah she is, but I love you and you're more important to me," he said and I smiled.

"Aww thanks! Well I have to go cause Alice is giving me the famous death stare," I said and he laughed.

"All right, bye," he said and hung up. I spun and smiled at Alice.

"I don't have my stuff cause Edward drove me here then he left," I said and she nodded.

"Okay, well… this is kind of boring!" she said and I sighed but nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed and saw Emmett and Rose drive up, "Well I'm asking Emmett to drive me home, and I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bella, how are you?" Rose said. I smiled at her and saw she was starting to show, she was now 5 months pregnant and I sighed.

"I'm fine Rose, can Emmett drive me home?" I asked and Emmett stared at me.

"NO! I CAN NOT!" Emmett yelled and I sighed.

"Yes he can," Rose said and subconsciously put a hand on her stomach.

"Thanks," I said and went to his car and hopped in. when he got in he groaned about having to drive me home and I ignored him and thought about what Edward was going through, it must have been hard for him to find out Emma hated me, I already knew that though so it didn't bother me.

Edward's POV

"How could you?" I asked when I ran into Emma outside my dorm.

"What?"

"You sent the emails to Bella! Why?" I asked suddenly feeling alone.

"Because I like you, and deserve way better than her," Emma said and I sighed.

"No, if anything she deserves better!" I said suddenly defending Bella.

"Why can't you see what I see? She doesn't love you!" Emma said and I opened my door.

"Yes she does, look, I don't want to hang out with you until you accept that I'm dating Bella!" I said and shut the door in her face. Rude, I know, but I don't care!

.

A/N: Hey guys! How was it? Sorry it's been forever since I've updated but I have had no time! I'm so busy! Review? I recommend Vampire Acadmey for you to read! It's a great series by Richelle Mead!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 8

"Bella!" I looked up from my desk in Precal and saw Alice running over to me.

"Hey Alice," I said and fixed my papers so Alice wouldn't knock them off.

"So we have two weeks off!" Alice said sitting in front of me, "I happen to know my brother bought you something for Christmas!"

"Of course he did, we've only been dating for 2 years," I said and sighed, "When's he coming down?"

"Um…. I think tonight or tomorrow," she said and I nodded.

"Well, Monday I'm leaving for Colorado and not coming back until the weekend before we start school again," I said and sighed.

"So you aren't going to be here the whole vacation?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sorry," I said and continued to work while Alice stared at me.

"What did you get my brother?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not telling you Alice!"

"WHY!" She yelled and Mr. Frenzy shot us a glare that told us to be quiet. Alice stifled a giggle while I was serious.

"Because, you will tell him Alice and I can't have him know," I said and she smiled.

"What if I told you what your present is?" she said trying to bribe me.

"Um…. I don't want to know," I said and she sighed.

"He's proposing to you," she said under her breath loud enough for only me to hear. I stopped writing and looked up at her.

"What?" I said staring at her in amazement.

"He is! It's the honest truth!" She said and I stared at her.

"It better be!" I said and started to dig around in my purse.

"What's his present?" she asked and I held up a finger and was mad when I couldn't find it. I went to digging in my backpack and took out all my folders before finally finding it in the last pocket. I held out the gold watch that had his inscribed on it in my hand.

"WOW!" Alice said fingering it, "how much did this cost?"

"A lot! Let's just put it that way," I said and smiled, "but I bet the ring he got me must have cost a lot too!" I could imagine the ring on my finger. I heard Alice chuckle a little.

"Well, about that, I kind of told a little white lie," she said and I sighed.

"ALICE!" I yelled and hit her shoulder.

"Well, it was partly true! He told me that he was thinking about it," she said and I sighed.

"Alice, don't tell him about the watch, please,"

"I won't," she said and sighed, "I have to get back to class, see ya!" she said and walked out. I sighed and kept imagining what it would be like to be engaged to Edward. I stared at my paper and realized I had drawn a heart with out names in it; I quickly erased it and looked at my left ring finger. I thought back to when we hung out in middle school and realized how crazy I would have been to think about marrying him, let alone that I would start dating him Sophomore year. I shook my hair out of my face and continued to get back to work.

That afternoon I arrived home and found Edward sitting on the front porch step.

"Hey!" I said and ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he chuckled.

"I can't wait to see my watch," he said and I sighed.

"I'm going to kill Alice!" I said turning away from him. He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me against his chest.

"I got it out of her, not her fault!" he said and put his arm around my neck and started kissing my cheek.

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked out of the blue and he removed his arm and sat down on the cracked porch swing.

"That's out of the blue," he said and I smiled.

"Yeah, but that's what Alice told me," I said and sat next to him, "so are you?" He had his head down staring at our intertwined hands for a moment before finally cracking a smile.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," he said and kissed me. I was annoyed but laughed anyway.

"I'm leaving Monday for Colorado," I said and he nodded.

"Alice told me, you want your present now?" he asked and I smiled.

"Alice doesn't know how to keep a secret," I said and sighed, "yes, I want my present,"

"Okay, let me get it," he said and ran to his truck. I opened my bag and got the watch out. I watched as he came back with a big box and was disappointed that it wasn't little.

"You first," I said and handed it to him. He opened the watch box and stared at the watch laying inside.

"Bella, you spent so much on this, it's amazing, and I love it," he said and hugged me, "thanks,"

"You're welcome," I said and hugged him back. I stared at the box and pulled back, "what's my present?"

"Here," he said and handed it to me. I opened it and found a leather jacket like his and a bottle of perfume. "Alice helped me pick the perfume out,"

"Wow, I feel bad, I got you one gift and you got me two," I said and smelled the perfume. Coconut vanilla my favorite scent!

"I only got two?" he asked and smiled, "keep digging, there's three," I put the jacket and perfume aside and found another box. It was the size of an engagement ring; it was the box I wanted. I had a smile on my face as I opened the box and saw a ring.

"Bella, I love you, I really do. I've never met a girl like you, you understand me, and I don't want to lose you, so what I'm asking is will you marry me?" I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but love for me. I continued to smile and felt tears roll down my cheek. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" I said and he placed the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"What's going on out here?" my mom said coming out. I saw Emily trailing behind.

"Um… Mom, Em, Edward proposed to me and I said yes!" I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Emily said and hugged both of us before walking back in. Leaving my mom glaring at both of Edward and me.

A/N: Reviews? I added one more chapter, cause i didn't want to add when Bella goes to colorado and that's an important part! I have a new story called Predestined Love, read and review it please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward and I were in my room packing my suitcase for Colorado when he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled before lying down on the bed.

"Nothing, your mom's face was priceless," he said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm also grounded the minute we come back," I said sitting down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Emily asked coming up.

"Yeah," I said trying to get up. Edward was being difficult and wouldn't let go of my hand.

"NO! Don't leave!" he yelled pulling me down next to him. I laughed and couldn't stop when he started tickling me.

"Edward! She needs to pack! We're leaving in 20," Emily said pulling Edward up.

"Em! You're pulling me away from the woman I love!" he said dramatically making me laugh.

"I think you'll survive Romeo," Emily said and I started putting more things in my suitcase while they fought. I smiled at my boyfriend and my sister, yeah they used to date but it didn't bother me at all, they acted like two kids who couldn't stand each other.

I went over and pulled Edward away from her and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't bother my Romeo!" I said and Edward kissed my head and sighed.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Bella is the sun."

"Oh wow! Well guys, let's go!" Emily said grabbing my suitcase and taking it downstairs. I waited for Edward before walking downstairs.

"Hey, is it okay if I hang out with Emma while you're gone?" Edward asked and I sighed.

"I don't care, is she okay with us?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Like I know, but I don't want to go shopping with Alice while you're gone," he said as we stood on my porch.

"Okay, just tell me if anything happens," I said and hugged him.

"I will, but you have nothing to worry about," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stay warm," I said kissing him and walking to my car.

"Don't hit any deer with my car!" he said and I rolled down the window.

"MY car!" I yelled back and drove off. I looked at my rearview and watched him become just a small speck in the mirror.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella drive off and walked down to my truck. I turned it on and was glad the heater was still warmed up. I drove back home and found Emma in the living room talking with Alice.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emma said and I glared at her. "Sorry, Edward,"

"That's better!" I said and sat next to Alice.

"So… what did she say?" Alice asked flipping through a magazine.

"What do you think she said?" I asked staring at her.

"Yes?" Alice asked and I nodded. She squealed and Emma was lost.

"What?"

"He's an engaged man," Alice said and Emma smiled.

"I'm happy for ya'll," Emma said and started flipping through a magazine looking like a mini Alice.

"When's the date?" Alice asked putting her magazine down.

"Alice, we haven't talked about that," I said getting up and heading to my room. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

One week later

Bella's POV

It had been one week since I arrived in Colorado and I have been having a blast! I had met an old friend of mine and seen an old enemy, Val; she still hated me. Val had dated Edward for two months and had fallen for him like every other girl had. But Edward loved me and broke up with her for me.

"Well, you moved, is Edward devastated?" she asked when she saw me.

"No, actually we're engaged and I'm on vacation," I said matching her tone. Her brown hair had gone blonde and she had gotten brown contacts. When I had first met her, she had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I wondered why the town had suddenly become smaller," she said and I sighed.

"Val, I don't want to fight with you while I'm here, I want a vacation," I said and walked away. I met up with my mom and Emily at a nice little restaurant for lunch.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about you being engaged," my mom said and I sighed.

"Mom, I love him and nothing will change my mind about that," I said and she nodded.

"I understand that, I was your age when I met you and Emily's father," my mom said and Emily sighed.

"I'm going to look around," she said and walked out.

"I thought I loved your father like you love Edward," she said taking a drink.

"Why can't you accept that I'm marrying him after high school," I said and she sighed.

"Let's go for a walk," she said getting up and I had no choice but to follow her. We were about 10 minutes into the walk when she put her arm around me, something she hadn't since I was 5.

"Mom, I love you," I said and she smiled.

"I just don't want you to make a mistake, are you going to college?"

"I don't know, I guess, go to a college in Cali near Edward," I said and sighed. Mom was right and she didn't even have to say anything. I did love Edward more than anyone, but I wanted to go to college, hopefully he wouldn't mind waiting until after college to get married. "I understand what you're saying mom, I'll talk to him, we can wait until after college to get married, and if we both really love each other it wouldn't matter when we got married,"

"I'm glad I didn't have to say much," she said and hugged me. Surprisingly I hugged back. My thoughts were all on Edward, what was he doing now?

Edward's POV

I was laughing so hard as Emma attempted to make a snowball and throw it at me.

"FAIL!" Alice yelled and ran behind Emma to hug her. Alice and Emma got along so well together and acted as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"Hey, Alice!" Emma said and picked up some more snow and put it on Alice's head.

"HEY!" She yelled and started shaking her head trying to get the snow off.

I watched as Emma and Alice started making snow angels. I was about to lie down next to them and add another one when the house phone started ringing.

"GOT IT!" I yelled and ran to the phone, "hello?"

"Hey babe," Bella said and I smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and heard screaming outside I looked out the window and saw Alice throwing snowballs at Emma.

"Nothing, just in Colorado missing you," she said and I laughed.

"Well, I miss you too, but you'll be back in a week, so tomorrow's Christmas," I said and waited for a reply.

"Yep, can I tell you about something?"

"Yeah, you know you can tell me anything," I said sitting down on the couch.

"Edward! You coming back out?" Emma asked coming back in. I held up my finger and listened to Bella.

"I think we should wait to get married until after we're both done with college," she said and I sighed.

"I agree Bella," I said and smiled, "so you having fun?" She started bursting into what had happened so far and I laughed when she told me about Val.

"Her hair's blonde now, she probably bleached it, and she has brown eyes," Bella said and I sighed.

"She probably did bleach it, when are you coming back?" I asked going to the kitchen and getting cups for hot chocolate.

"Well we're coming back either Tuesday or Wednesday," she said and I started getting the hot chocolate ready.

"Tuesday's tomorrow so I might see you tomorrow," I said and sighed, "listen, babe, I gotta go, Emma, Alice and I were having a snowball fight outside and Alice and Emma are making snow angels at the moment so we're going to drink some hot chocolate.

"Okay, I love you," she said and hung up.

"HEY! Ya'll want some hot chocolate?" I yelled outside and they both came running into the warmth of the house.

"Thanks!" Emma said hugging me.  
"Edward, can you hand me that plate of cookies?" Rose asked coming in with her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, cravings?" I asked handing them to her. She nodded as she took a bite of chocolate chip and walked out.

"When's she due?" Emma asked and Alice smiled.

"January, it's a girl, she's naming her January," Alice said and took a drink of hot chocolate.

"Aww, that's cute," Emma said and looked at me, "who were you talking to?"

"Bella," I said and she nodded.

"When's she coming back?" Alice asked becoming hyper.

"Um… maybe tomorrow,"

"NO WAY!" Alice screamed and hugged me.

"Alice, get off," I said and Alice let go reluctantly.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Emma said heading upstairs.

The next morning we all woke up at 10 and was sad to see the snow melting.

"It'll be back next year," I said sitting down next to Alice. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"GOT IT!" Emma yelled and I turned the TV on and heard a voice that pulled my attention away from the TV.

"BELLA!" I yelled and ran to her.

"Hey," she said as I picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you!" I said hugging her and she laughed.

"I missed you too," she said and stared at me like she was learning all my darkest secrets.

"You want something to drink," I asked as she walked in.

"No thanks," she said and smiled at Alice.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled and hugged her.

"Hey," Bella said hugging her back. I stared at Bella and realized how lucky I was to have Bella as a girlfriend. I was stupid if I broke up with her now.

A/N: Reviews? I know crappy ending! I'm sorry, but this is a long chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 10

I woke up on Monday, against my will I might add, and was ready to get my new schedule hoping I had classes with Alice. I hadn't talked to her since I got back from Colorado for two reasons, 1: she had been with Jasper and Emma a lot, and 2: Edward and me had been inseparable.

But now it was back to class for me, and Edward, Emma and Emily were back at Cali. I picked Alice up and lost my hearing when she squealed.

"JASPERS COMING TO THE SENIOR PICNIC!" she yelled and I sighed.

"Senior picnic?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Duh! Edward took Val to his, you have to get him approved!" Alice said and I nodded handing her my cell.

"Text him and ask if he can come," I said trusting her with my phone for once.

"Will do!" She said and her fingers set out to text. It felt like forever until my phone finally started playing 'our kind of love' by Lady Antebellum. It was his ring tone; for some reason he picked it out.

"What did he say?" I asked pulling into the school.

"He said 'I would love 2 come, if u can get me approved I'll b there,'"

"Great, come with me to the office," I said getting out and running down.

"I DON'T RUN!" Alice yelled but it was faint because I was already in the main building.

"Bella, what's the hurry?" Ms. Cope asked me when I walked in.

"Um… The senior picnic is Friday right?" I asked and she nodded, "I need to get my boyfriend approved,"

"Edward?" she asked and I nodded, "you two are still together?"

"Yes Ma'am, it's been off and on for the last 2 years," I said smiling and she nodded.

"Well, I put his name down, since he went here it shouldn't be hard to get him approved," she said and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said and walked out of the office and almost ran into Alice.

"Now, since you ran off without me, I need to go get Jasper approved," she said and walked in. I pulled my phone out and called Edward.

"Hey, senior picnic is this Friday, and you are on the list to be approved," I said when I got his voicemail. "I love you," I finished off and hung up.

"Jasper's approved!" Alice said skipping out.

"What? They had to put Edward on a list!" I said shoving my phone into my jeans pocket.

"I have connections, plus they remember Jasper," Alice said with a shrug and started applying Lip Gloss.

"They remember Edward!" I said and she shrugged.

"BRB!" she yelled and ran into the office. I was leaning against a wall when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey sexy,"

"Go away Adam," I said not even looking at him.

"I was kidding!" he said and I sighed.

"Bella, he's approved," Alice said then saw Adam, "oh hi,"

"Alice!" he groaned and looked at us.

"What do you expect? You almost ruined my relationship!" I said and looked at Alice, "thank you, lets go,"

"Yeah," Alice said and we started walking.

"I can't stand him," I said when we were out of his earshot.

"He's an okay guy!" Alice said and I stared at her.

"What? You're serious? You just dismissed him like he was nobody!" I said when we were at the lockers. She was about to say something when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said meaner than necessary.

"Hey, listen about the picnic, I can't go," Edward said and I sighed.

"What? You said you would," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry love, but I promised Emma two weeks ago that I would help her study before tests," he said and I stared off into space listening.

"But you promised, you promised you would come!" I said and realized I was yelling.

"I know, and I'm sorry, look I'll make it up to you," he said and I could almost see him standing in front of me begging.

"Really? You promise? Because I guess what I don't trust your promises that much anymore," I said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Alice said looking at me and I realized I was crying.

"He's not coming," I said simply and sighed. I realized I had no idea where my relationship stood with him. I texted him saying: 'Hey, it's over between us,' it may have been a stupid idea but I felt it was something I needed to do.

A/N: I know crappy chapter, but Edward and Bella broke up, i realized there will only be 4 chapters left, next chapter will be about 2 month jump it's going to be prom. Sorry for the wait but I needed to get my inspiration back. Since I won't be on until after Christmas I'm wishing ya'll a very merry Christmas! Don't forget the reason for the season!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 11

It had been two months since I broke up with Edward and I was suddenly regretting it. It was prom night and I didn't have a date. I had my dress and everything but no date.

"Hey Bella, so I found you a prom date," Alice said at lunchtime.

"I'm afraid to ask," I said and she chuckled.

"Yeah, don't hate me, it's Adam,"

"WHAT?" I yelled and stared at her, "Alice!"

"I'm sorry, but it is prom night not many guys are available," she said taking a bite of her pizza.

"I don't want to go with Adam!" I said sitting back in my seat.

"Speak of the devil," Alice said and I saw Adam walking over.

"Hey, I'm glad we're going to prom together! Maybe we'll get king and queen, won't that be a sign?"

"No," I said and sighed giving Alice one of my angry looks.

"You were the one who broke up with him," Alice said not even looking at me.

"Don't remind me!" I said and sighed, "Adam, I don't want to go to prom with you,"

"But you are going right?" he said and I immediately saw what I fell for when I dated him. How cute he was and how much I wanted him to be happy, because even though he could be a jerk sometimes he deserved to be with a girl who loved him.

"I'll go with you, but our relationship ends after prom," I said getting up and walking outside. My thoughts immediately went to Edward. I pulled my phone out and saw a text from him. What a coincidence.

"I know I messed up, but I still love u, forgive me?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. This was the 20th text I had received from him saying he was sorry. I always did the same thing. I ignored it.

"You deserve a guy who won't make you cry," I heard Adam say and I sighed.

"No, I just… I miss him," I said being honest.

"Well tell him you made a mistake," Adam said sitting next to me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I can't do that, I've gotten 20 texts from him in 2 months begging for forgiveness," I said sitting down and sighed, "I messed everything up, we…we were engaged,"

"Well if you loved him enough to get engaged to him then why did you break up with him?"

"I don't… I don't know, it was a mistake," I said looking down.

"Well… I don't know what else to say, so I'll pick you up at 6," he said and walked away as did I.

By the end of the day the only thing on my mind was getting ready for prom, I was happy about that.

"So, Adam's renting a limo and he's going to pick you up then come pick me and Jasper up," Alice said as I drove to her house in HIS car. It hurt me to even think about driving it since we weren't dating anymore. I put the thought of it to the back of my head and parked my car in Alice's drive.

"Let's go! We only have a short amount of time to get us dressed and look FABULOUS!" Alice said and I laughed.

"YEAH! I'LL GET IT!" I heard someone yell. I watched and saw Edward walk out. When he saw me we just stared at each other.

"EDWARD! What are you doing here?" Alice yelling hitting him. He didn't look at her; his eyes were glued to me.

"Um…" he reluctantly took his eyes off me to look at her, "what?"

"Are you deaf? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Alice yelled and I laughed.

"SHUT UP! I'm not deaf, I came to… uh…" he started walking down to me and sighed, "I'm sorry, you ignore my text and don't even answer my phone calls," I refused to look at him. "Look at me," he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. Oh, how I missed his handsome face.

"I have to get ready," I said walking away. His hand held mine and his skin felt so right touching mine. "Please, let me leave," I begged feeling like a little kid. Reluctantly he let my hand go and I ran inside.

"So, we need my curling iron, my straighter and my makeup," Alice said and I sat on her bed not even listening to her. I was an idiot if I didn't accept his apology and let him go, he came to apologize, when would he do that again? "BELLA!"

"What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts and she sighed.

"Come here," she said pointing to the chair. I sat down in front of her and let her start curling my hair. "You should take him back, or at least accept his apology,"

"I know, I would be an idiot not to, but… not tonight, he'll be here tomorrow," I said and felt a curl of my hair fall on my face.

"You look beautiful," I heard Edward say and I sighed.

"Thank you," I said and saw him staring at me in the mirror. My hair was fully curled now and Alice was downstairs talking to Rose who was due any day now.

"I mean it," he said and I nodded.

"I know," I said getting up and walking past him.

"Bella," he said and I could tell he was annoyed, "we used to be best friends!"

"Yeah, we still are," I said attempting to put on a necklace. Edward came up behind me and fastened it around my neck, "thank you,"

"Yeah, we're still best friends! I can see that, you avoid me and ignore my calls and text," he said sitting down on Alice's bed.

"Can you leave? I need to get ready for prom," I said sitting down in front of the mirror.

"Who ya going with?"

"Adam," I said not looking at him.

"Well as far as I'm concerned you could do so much better, I mean you lowered your standards," he said and I got up and hit his shoulder playfully. "ow! I'm just stating a fact!"

"How have I lowered my standards? I dated Adam before I dated you!" I said sitting next to him.

"Exactly, you raised your standards because you dated an awesome, hot, amazing guy," he said making me laugh.

"1 out of 3 isn't bad," I said and he smiled grabbing hold of my hand.

"Come on Bella, why did you break up with me?"

"I think we should be just friends," I said and sighed, "and friends don't hold each other's hand,"

"Whatever, I'm leaving," he said getting up and walking downstairs.

"Alright! Let's put on our dresses then apply make up," Alice said going into her closet and shutting the door. I called Adam and told him to pick Jasper up then pick Alice and me up at Alice's. Alice walked out in her shoulder less red dress and stared at me. "Go get your dress on while I go get makeup,"

"Okay," I said going in and putting on my blue dress. I let my curls fall on my shoulder and I smoothed the dress before walking out.

"WOW!" Alice said and smiled, "you picked that dress out?"

"Yeah," I said looking down and immediately felt self-conscious.

"You don't need to feel bad, Adam's a lucky guy," I heard Edward say.

"Thanks," I said and went over and hugged him. He always knew when I felt bad; he was just that great of a guy. "Um… I texted Adam and told him to get Jasper and then pick us up,"

"Great!" Alice said putting on lipstick and running downstairs. I followed and she stared at me.

"WOAH! No! Back up! Go put on make up," Alice said and Esme shook her head and continued talking to Rose. I sighed and went back to her room and went to work. It seemed like it took an hour for Adam and Jasper to pick us up but it was finally time.

"Hey, you look amazing!" Adam said when he saw me.

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself!" I said hugging him and he handed a camera to Edward.

"Take a picture will ya ex?" Adam said and I sighed.

"Sure," he said and fixed the camera so, knowing him, Adam was cut out and it was Alice, Jasper, and I. "There," he said and handed the camera back to Adam who didn't even bother to look at it.

"LET'S GO!" Adam said and waited for me to go out first.

"I AM SO EXCITED!" Alice yelled sitting on my right side and Adam was on my left with his arm around my shoulder. I nodded in agreement with her and stayed silent the whole way to prom.

"Thank you," I said getting out when we arrived. Adam put his arm around me and led me in. I was sure this night would be unforgettable and when it was time to go I knew it would be.

"This was the best night ever," Adam said when he dropped me and Alice off at her house. It had been decided that I would spend the night at her house.

"Yeah, thanks for being my date," I said and watched Alice walk in and start talking to Edward.

"Bella, I know where you stand, but I want us to get back together," he said and I nodded.

"I can't," I said and sighed, "I already have a boyfriend,"

"What?" Edward said and walked up to stand behind me, "you do?"

"Yes," I said and smiled as I turned to face him, "you,"

"I thought you said you felt it was right to break up with him," Adam said and I nodded.

"I thought it was, but it was a mistake," I said and Adam nodded.

"Afraid you would think of that soon," he said and looked at Edward, "sorry about what I said earlier, you're lucky,"

"I know," Edward said putting his arm around me. Adam walked off and Edward sighed, "Bella, I want to be your boyfriend but if you feel like I wouldn't jump in front of a bullet for you then we have to stay friends,"

"We can't be friends, I think about you all the time," I said and sighed, "and I know you think about me,"

"That's a little self conscious isn't it?" He said smiling a little.

"Maybe, but isn't it the truth?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah,"

A/N: I know crappy chapter... but Edward and Bella are going to be off and on for a LONG time! Even in the next chapter which is graduation! Then the last chapter... Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 12

I woke up early on May 18th and realized how much of a déjà vu feeling I was having. It was the day I graduated and I was having the same feeling I had when Edward graduated two years ago.

"Bella, you got something in the mail," Emily said pouring some cereal for mom and herself.

"Really? From Stanford?" I asked and she shrugged and threw me the letter. She was home for the summer as was Edward. I grabbed the envelope and tore it open.

"Dear Isabella,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Stanford, please fill out the information attached to apply for a dorm.

Sincerely,

Stanford"

"Congratulations!" Emily said giving me a hug.

"I gotta go tell Edward!" I said and ran out to the Volvo and sped away to his house.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled when I got out of the car.

"Hey!" I said and saw she had an envelope that looked just like mine in her hand.

"I got in!" she said smiling.

"ME TOO!" I said and sighed, "is Edward in the house?"

"Yeah," Alice said and shooed me in.

"So, you going back to school soon?" I heard Esme ask Edward before I walked in, "oh, hi Bella!"

"Hi Esme, I saw Alice got into Stanford," I said walking up to Edward and putting my arm around his neck.

"Yes, she's very happy," Esme said and put some cookies on a plate, "ya know, it feels like just yesterday when I took a picture of you two at the carnival,"

"Mom!" Edward said and I laughed.

"I know, I remember when I met Edward and Alice," I said and sighed; "now me and Alice are graduating,"

"Did you get accepted into Stanford?" Edward asked taking a bite of toast.

"I did!" I said and he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey! That's great! That's only a few miles away from me," he said and I smiled.

"Well good job Bella!" Esme said and Alice came in.

"Bella! Can I say it one more time?" Alice asked hugging me.

"Say what?" I asked and she smiled.

"That we are going to college together!" Alice said and I laughed.

"I am excited!" I said and sighed, "we can go to orientation together and then the dorm will be ours for the entire year!"

"Girls, you are graduating in 5 hours, don't you need to get ready?" Esme said and I shook my head.

"No," I said at the same time Alice said "yes,"

"Have fun," Edward said and I grabbed his arm and pulled him with us.

"Hey, mister, you are coming with us!"

"Coming with you where?" Edward said and I sighed and looked at Alice.

"I don't know! Just come on!" I said holding his hand and pulling him outside.

"MY VOLVO!" he yelled and ran to the drivers seat, "can I drive?"

"Yes!" I said tossing him my keys and getting in the passenger seat.

"This feels like coming home," he said and drove off.

"Let's go by Jasper's house," Alice said and we did. Alice got out to tell Jasper the good news about college, which was good; it gave me and Edward some alone time.

"So, we can get together on the weekends or something," I said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, we can see each other more and we won't have to be in a long distance relationship," he said and smiled, "I can't believe you're going to be in college,"

"Me neither," I said and sighed, "here she comes,"

"Yeah," Edward said and leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting ready to leave.

"He is so happy for me!" Alice said getting in.

"That's great," Edward said in a mean tone. Was he bipolar? Cause just a few minutes ago he was happy and excited about me going to Stanford and now he's mad.

5 hours later and Alice and I were in our cap and gown. Esme and my mom were taking pictures of us with Edward and Jasper. Edward. He was still in a foul mood and I had no idea why.

"Welcome proud parents, friends, we are presenting the class of 2011 today and now we'll call Bella Swan up to the stage to speak," Mrs. Flowers said. Alice had roped me into speaking at our graduation and I wasn't ready.

"Hello," I said and saw Edward staring at me before anyone else, "um… wow, we're graduating guys,"

"YEAH!" I heard people say making me smile.

"Well, I don't really have a speech prepared because I was told 2nd period yesterday by Alice, thanks a lot," I sighed and saw Edward smiling my favorite crooked smile. He did it when I was nervous and he knew me well enough to know when I was nervous.

"You can do it babe!" Edward yelled making me smile and when I saw Esme hit him I smiled even more.

"So I wrote a song, and I'm going to play it for you," I said and grabbed my guitar.

"I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans

I always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you"

I heard the crowd break out in applause and I smiled. I sat back down and got compliments.

"Good job Bella, now we present the diplomas," Mrs. Flowers said and began naming names. When I got my diploma and felt it go in my hand something changed. I can't explain it but it felt good.

"BELLA! WE GRADUATED WE'RE GOING TO STANFORD!" Alice yelled giving me a hug.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Edward running toward me. He picked me up and spun me around. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said kissing his cheek and holding his hand.

"Bella, I am so proud of you!" my mom said hugging me.

"Thanks!" I said hugging her back.

"Alice!" I saw Edward hug his sister from the corner of my eye.

"Now for college," I said looking at Alice and smiling.

"STANFORD HERE WE COME!" Alice and I yelled making everyone laugh.

A/N: So what did you think? I have a new story called Silent Words so if you haven't could you please read and review?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 13

"Have fun at college," my mom said hugging me while crying.

"I will mom," I said returning her hug.

"But not to much fun! You are furthering your education!" I tried to suppress a laugh and nodded.

"Of course, I will study hard!" I said and sighed, "mom I have to go,"

"Okay," my mom said wiping tears away.

"I'll be okay, Edward's driving with me and I'll call you when I get there," I said while hugging her.

"Okay, go," she said and I nodded and got in my car and drove away.

2 hours later I pulled into the Stanford parking lot with Edward driving behind me. We got out and I walked over to him.

"Hey!" I said hugging him.

"You're Edward Cullen!" A girl said and Edward nodded.

"Yes, you know me? I live in LA," Edward said shaking her hand, the girl looked ready to faint.

"Everyone knows you," she said and sighed, "okay, maybe not everyone but my cousin lives in LA and knows you, Carey Mallory,"

"Oh, Care? Yeah, she's pretty cool," Edward said and looked at the girl, "what's your name?" I swear the girl froze for a minute and blushed.

"Me?" Edward nodded, "Samantha,"

"Well it nice to meet you Samantha," Edward said shaking her hand. Samantha walked off in a stun.

"Oh, I might have problems," I said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"No you won't have any problems," he said kissing my head and grabbing my suitcase for me.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as we entered the dorm that Alice and I would share for 4 years.

"Shoot! I knew I forgot something!" Edward said making me laugh, "I'm kidding, she's coming with Jasper,"

"Wanna help me put some stuff up?"

"Nah, I gotta go, school starts tomorrow for me," Edward said, kissed me and walked out. I sat down and sighed before beginning to unpack.

"Sorry, it took me so long to get here!" Alice said coming in about an hour later. I had finished unpacking and I was hanging posters up on the walls.

"What took you so long?" I asked grabbing her suitcase and putting it down.

"Jasper drives like an old lady!"

"HEY!" Jasper yelled and walked in, "where's Edward?"

"He had to go back, classes start tomorrow for him," I explained and sat back down on my bed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice said getting a suitcase from Jasper.

"Well, I need to go, it's a 3 hour drive back to college," Jasper said and Alice sighed.

"Okay! Bella can help me unpack!" Alice said and I groaned.

"Love ya," Jasper said and walked out.

"Okay, look at what I made!" Alice said showing me a collage of all the times we've had together.

"Wow! I love it!" I said and she smiled.

"Good! Because it's going right here!" she said and put it up right in the middle of the wall between the beds.

"This is going to be the best time of our lives," I said and felt like a new life was beginning.

12 months later

"BELLA!" My mom yelled when I got home for the summer. It had been an entire year since I started college and I had been right, it was a new life.

"Hey mom!" I said getting my stuff out of my new mustang. I had sold the Volvo and Edward had hated it. He had to be sure that the new owner would take care of his baby. Edward. His name still tore at my heart. Why you ask? Because we broke up, we went separate ways. We're both so busy with college and we have no time to be together. We're still best friends but that's it.

"How have you been? You dyed and cut your hair!" she said fingering my now black hair.

"Yes ma'am," I said walking in to the house that held so many memories for me.

"It looks good, so is Edward visiting his family for the summer?" she asked as we sat on the couch.

"I guess," I said and wanted to switch the subject so bad, "I found what I want to be,"

"Really?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I want to be a journalist," I said and she nodded slowly, "you don't like the idea?"

"Bella, you've never even been able to keep a journal,"

"Mom, you could at least support me on this," I said getting up and running to my room.

"Bella, I do support you but can you do it?" she asked following me.

"Yes, mom," I said and she sighed.

"Okay, good luck,"

"Thanks!" I said and sighed. She walked out and I ran down to my car and drove away. Not sure where I was going but I knew I needed to go somewhere.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! Next chapter will be the last! 


	14. Chapter 14: Bella's Junior year

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Chapter 14: Bella's junior year

"Yes, I would love to do this," I said talking on the phone to my editor Mr. Belford. I was still a junior in college but I had gotten my first journalist job. My mom had been impressed and well Edward, I couldn't tell him because he dropped his phone in the river and never gave me his new number.

"Okay, well come down to the office in about 2 hours?" Mr. Belford said and I nodded though he couldn't see.

"Of course! I will, alright bye-bye," I said hanging up and smiling.

I walked to the office thinking about the article I was going to write. It was about a girl who had been kidnapped 10 years ago and was found just a few days ago, she is 23 years old and happily back with her family. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that I was about to run into someone until it was to late.

"Oh sorry!" I heard a voice say. It was a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Ed-Edward?" I asked looking up slowly.

"Bella? I thought that was you! That's why I intentionally ran into you,"

"You did?" I asked suddenly feeling like I was 16 years old again.

"Yeah, how ya been?" he asked giving me an awkward one-armed hug.

"I've been good," I said and sighed, "you?"

"Doing great, I'm a doctor, so I'm saving lives!" he said making me laugh.

"That's good, I'm a journalist," he looked shocked and I nodded, "yes I'm still in school, I'm a junior,"

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I know you," I said and sighed, "I gotta go, bye" I said and ran off. I heard him calling my name but I didn't want to stop, I didn't want to turn around to him.

"Ah, Bella, here is the story," Mr. Belford said when I walked in. I nodded and took it from him.

"I'll email it to you tonight," I said and he smiled.

"Bella, you have a promising future ahead of you, stay here and your future will be reached," he said then motioned me out. I walked back to my dorm and when I got there Alice was sitting on her bed studying.

"Get a story?" she asked as I got on my computer.

"Yes ma'am! It's about a girl who was kidnapped 10 years ago and she's back home now safe and sound, she's 23 now," I said and Alice nodded.

"Cool,"

"So um… guess who I ran into today, literally," I said turning to face her.

"Um… Edward?"

"You're a good guesser, he said he intentionally bumped into me today,"

"And?"

"And I felt like I was 16 again, the way he was looking at me I realized that I never stopped loving him, I was only kidding myself this whole time," I said and got on my email before I got started on my story. I saw one unknown email sender.

"I love you so much, happy Valentines Day," I didn't need an email address to tell me who it was fun. It was obvious.

"Alice," I said barely able to get it out.

"What?" she asked getting up and coming to read the email. "AWW! Isn't that adorable?"

"Yeah," I said getting up and just walking around.

"Wait a minute," Alice said and sighed, "this is my email, I went on your computer earlier and must have forgot to sign out, it's jasper he got a new email address and was going to email me,"

"Way to burst my bubble!" I said and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said and was about to lay down when someone knocked.

"Is a... Bella Swan here?" a guy with flowers asked.

"That's me," I said taking them from him and thanking him.

"Who is it from?"

"My knight in shining armor," I said reading the card to her, "'I fell in love with a girl in the 5th grade, I never stopped loving her, I messed up sometimes and made her break up with me, well I didn't but my actions did, these flowers are to tell her happy valentines day and that I love her so much,-Edward'"

"Aww!" Alice said and I sighed.

"You have his cell phone number?" I asked and she sighed.

"No! Don't text or call him! You need to see him face to face, it would be so romantic," Alice said and sighed, 'I'll text him!"

"ALICE!"

"I'll tell him to meet you at your fav coffee shop tomorrow at 3,"

Turns out 'tomorrow at 3' was an eternity for me, but it finally came and I was both scared and happy. this was it, the turning point. The point I became his girlfriend for like the 20th time or finally got him out of my mind forever.

"Bella," I looked up into Edward's green eyes.

"Edward," I said smiling.

"You got the flowers?"

"Yeah, they were beautiful, thanks!" I said and he sighed.

"This isn't easy," he said fumbling with a box in his hands.

"What?" I asked and he sighed. I knew what was coming when he got out of his chair and got down on one knee. I immediately felt at least 100 eyes turn to us in that coffee shop.

"Bella, I'm tired of being in an on and off relationship with you, every time I turn around it seems we're either dating or not and I just want to be with you! Marry me?" he asked and I felt the eyes all on me. What was I suppose to say?

"Edward…" I sighed and leaned closer whispering to him, "I love you so much! But I'm just not ready to be in a committed relationship, I can't marry you right now," I got up and began to walk out when he yelled my name.

"BELLA! That is a lie and you know it! What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of being left alone! Okay? That's what I'm scared of!" I said and he looked down before walking over to me and kissing me in the coffee shop.

"I'm never going to leave you alone,"

"Yes," I said and he smiled and slid the ring on my finger before kissing me again.

A/N: Hey! Should I do an epilogue? Just like 6 years later? Reviews?


	15. Very Important!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Hey guys, so my computer broke and I lost ALL of my stories... I'm using my brothers computer ATM, so until I get a new computer or my old one gets fixed I won't be able to update. Hope everyone stays with me for however long it takes!


	16. Chapter 16: Last Chapter!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

* * *

Epilogue

"How's my princess?" Edward asked walking in and picking up our daughter. We had been married for years and had a 3 year old girl named Renesmee Cullen, she had Edward's hair and my eyes.

"Daddy!" Renesmee said and reached her arms up to Edward.

"I'm fine too, I mean it's not like I'm almost 9 months pregnant and carrying our second child," I said a being a little mean. Too mean. He kissed my cheek and then patted my stomach. I was pregnant with our second little girl; her name was going to be Faith Rosemarie Cullen.

"Haha, I love you," he said and sat down at the table and reached for a fresh baked cookie. I quickly slapped his hands away.

"No, Alice is coming over later," I said and sat down. I felt a cramp and went, "ooh," grabbing my stomach.

"You okay?" Edward asked studying me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said and smiled.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" Alice said coming in and giving me a hug. I felt another cramp and breathed in.

"You sure you're okay?" Edward asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's time," Edward's face immediately went to shock and then he ran upstairs.

"Breathe Bella!" Alice said and Renesmee came in.

"Mommy?" she rested her little hands on my arm.

"Mommy will be fine, um… stay here with Aunt Alice," I said getting up and waddled over to the door.

"We are ready! Thanks Alice," Edward said and helped me out to the car.

Finally hours later, I was holding Faith Rosemarie Cullen.

"She's beautiful," I said and Edward smiled.

"Just like her mother," he said kissing my forehead before a knock on the door startled him.

"Come in, come in," I said and watched Renesmee walk in embarrassed.

"Baby, this is your little sister," Edward said picking Renesmee up and she gave a toothy smile.

"she's adorable," Alice said and smiled. Edward sighed and I nodded.

"Alice, you wanna be the godmother?" Alice nearly fainted.

"YES! For both?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said and she smiled. Everything was going right. We had two beautiful daughters and a perfect life. I couldn't be happier, really I couldn't.

A/N: SO i typed this up pretty fast on a different computer, I still haven't gotten a new one but maybe I can get one soon! :D So review? Tell me how it was, this is the very last chapter for this story!


End file.
